gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan 350Z
The Nissan 350Z (known as the Fairlady Z in Japan) is a Japanese sports car built by Nissan. The model first appeared as the Nissan Z Concept in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and returned in every main game after. It has been featured in both its domestic Fairlady Z and international 350Z monikers across the series. Overview Background After the Nissan 300ZX was withdrawn from the U.S. market in 1996, Nissan initially tried to keep the "Z" name alive by re-creating the 240Z the following year. The car was conceived by Nissan's North American design team in their free time, and the concept was introduced in a four state Road Show in July 1998 to various car media, dealers and employees. Yutaka Katayama, regarded as the "Father of the Z", unveiled the Z Concept sketch to the public when he received a motor industry award. The design, representing a modern vision of the 240Z, did not please the original designer Yoshihiko Matsuo, who compared it to the Bluebird and Leopard. The 240Z Concept was produced for the Detroit Motor Show for August of 1999. Nissan was unhappy with the first design as they felt the original 2.4-litre KA24DE engine producing 200 BHP (149 kW; 203 PS) made the car feel underpowered. It was also considered too "retro" or too "backward", resembling a futuristic 240Z; thus, a redesign was commissioned. During a press conference in February 2000, president Carlos Ghosn announced plans to produce the car as he felt the new model would help to assist the company's recovery. The Z Concept was unveiled in Detroit Motor Show two years later, which was similar in body shape but with a new front end. The car then underwent a minor redesign and was eventually assigned the 3.5-litre VQ35DE V6 engine, hence becoming the 350Z. In Gran Turismo Several variants of the 350Z appear from GT3 onwards: Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *Nissan Z Concept Gran Turismo Concept *NISMO Fairlady Z S-tune concept by GRANTURISMO (Z33) '02 *Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car *Nissan Z Concept *Nissan Razo 350Z '02Not available through normal means Gran Turismo 4 Prologue *Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03 (NTSC-J)/Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03 (PAL) Gran Turismo 4 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '02 (NTSC-J)/Nissan 350Z (Z33, EU) '03 (PAL)/Nissan 350Z (Z33, US) '03 (NTSC-U) *Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car (NTSC-J/PAL)/Nissan 350Z Concept LM Race Car (NTSC-U) *Nissan 350Z Gran Turismo 4 Limited Edition (Z33) '05 *Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03 (NTSC-J)/Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03 (PAL)/Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, US) '03 (NTSC-U) *Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33 Option Wheel) '02 *Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z (JGTC) '04 *Nissan OPTION Stream Z '04 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07 *(Nissan) Gran Turismo 350Z RS Gran Turismo PSP *Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car *Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '02 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33 Option Wheel) '02 *Nissan 350Z (Z33, EU) '03 *Nissan 350Z (Z33, US) '03 *Nissan 350Z Concept LM Race Car *Nissan 350Z Gran Turismo 4 Limited Edition (Z33) '05 *Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03 *Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, US) '03 Gran Turismo 5 Premium Cars *(Nissan) Amuse NISMO (350Z) 380RS Super Leggera *(Nissan) Gran Turismo 350Z RS *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07 *Nissan XANAVI NISMO Z (SUPER GT) '06 Standard Cars *(Nissan) NISMO Fairlady Z S-tune concept by GRANTURISMO (Z33) '02 *(Nissan) NISMO Fairlady Z Z-tune (Z33) '03 *Nissan 350Z (Z33, EU) '03 *Nissan 350Z (Z33, US) '03 *Nissan 350Z Concept LM Race Car *Nissan 350Z Gran Turismo 4 Limited Edition (Z33) '05 *Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03 *Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, US) '03 *Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car *Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '02 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33 Option Wheel) '02 *Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z (JGTC) '04 *Nissan OPTION Stream Z '04 *(Nissan) Opera Performance 350Z '04 Gran Turismo 6 Detailed Cars *Nissan Z GT500 Base Model '06 *''All other Premium Cars from GT5'' Simple Cars *''All Standard Cars from GT5'' 350Z by other manufacturers Occasionally, a tuning company releases a version of the 350Z. Several of these can be found in Gran Turismo: Nismo *NISMO Fairlady Z S-tune concept by GRANTURISMO (Z33) '02Appears in GT5Appears in GT4 *NISMO Fairlady Z Z-tune (Z33) '03 Amuse/Opera Performance *Amuse/Opera Performance GRAN TURISMO 350Z RS *Opera Performance 350Z '04 *Amuse NISMO 380RS Super Leggera Gallery Nissan Z Concept.jpg|Nissan Z Concept Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '02.jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '02 Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33 Option Wheel) '02.jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST (Z33 Option Wheel) '02 Nissan 350Z (Z33, EU) '03 (GT6).jpg|Nissan 350Z (Z33, EU) '03 Nissan 350Z (Z33, US) '03 (GT6).jpg|Nissan 350Z (Z33, US) '03 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07.jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z Version S (Z33) '07 Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03.jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z Roadster (Z33) '03 Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03 (GT6).jpg|Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, EU) '03 Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, US) '03 (GT6).jpg|Nissan 350Z Roadster (Z33, US) '03 Nissan-350z-granturismo4-limited-edition-z33-05.jpg|Nissan 350Z Gran Turismo 4 Limited Edition (Z33) '05 NISMO Fairlady Z S-tune concept by GRANTURISMO (Z33) '02.jpg|(Nissan) NISMO Fairlady Z S-tune concept by GRANTURISMO (Z33) '02 350z_razo_02.jpg|Nissan Razo 350Z '02 NISMO Fairlady Z Z-tune (Z33) '03.jpg|(Nissan) NISMO Fairlady Z Z-tune (Z33) '03 Opera Performance 350Z '04.jpg|(Nissan) Opera Performance 350Z '04 Gran Turismo 350Z RS.jpg|(Nissan) Gran Turismo 350Z RS Amuse NISMO 380RS Super Leggera.jpg|(Nissan) Amuse NISMO 380RS Super Leggera Nissan OPTION Stream Z '04.jpg|Nissan OPTION Stream Z '04 Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car (PS3).jpg|Nissan Fairlady Z Concept LM Race Car Nissan 350Z Concept LM Race Car (GT6).jpg|Nissan 350Z Concept LM Race Car Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z (JGTC) '04.jpg|Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z (JGTC) '04 Nissan XANAVI NISMO Z (SUPER GT) '06.jpg|Nissan XANAVI NISMO Z (SUPER GT) '06 Nissan Z GT500 Base Model '06.jpg|Nissan Z GT500 Base Model '06 Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 Standard Cars Category:GT5 Premium Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 Simple Cars Category:GT6 Detailed Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars